


Special: Die Sünden der Eltern

by Aivy, queenie17_de (queenie17)



Series: When Hermione Fights - deutsch [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Outtake, Special
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 11:12:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9893159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aivy/pseuds/Aivy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenie17/pseuds/queenie17_de
Summary: Angesiedelt zwischen WHF Kapitel 6 und 7Dieses Kapitel gehört zu den Outtakes, die als Oneshots gepostet werden! Ihr wollt wissen, wie Lucius in manchen Situationen denkt? Warum Severus und Lucius sich angiften wie Brüder, oder wie Astoria tickt? Und was machen eigentlich die Twins, wenn sie mit Draco alleine sind, dies und vieles mehr wird es hier geben!





	

Mr. Granger Sicht  
  
„Gott dieses Kind! Es treibt mich noch in den Wahnsinn!“, fuhr sich meine Frau sichtbar erregt durch ihr Haar und blickte mich verzweifelt an.  
  
„Bitte, Helen sie ist unsere Tochter", rief ich ihr besorgt ins Bewusstsein und strich mir selbst in einer unwirschen Geste über meine brennenden Augen. Warum musste unser Leben nur so schwer sein?  
  
„Ich weiß…“, stöhnte sie derart leidend, das es mir fast körperlich wehtat, aber zu meinem Leidwesen konnte ich ihre Gefühle nur zu gut verstehen,, als ein allzu schlechtes Gewissen unsere Tochter gegenüber zu haben.  
  
Sie war eine Belastung und das seit ihrer Geburt, so leid es mir tat, mir das einzugestehen!  
  
„Was willst du damit sagen? Sie wird immer unsere Tochter bleiben, das ist Hermione“, wisperte ich mit gebrochener Stimme.  
  
Dieser Unfrieden in meiner Familie lag mir seit Jahren schwer im Magen. Denn es stimmte, es mochte anstrengend sein, aber sie blieb mein Fleisch und Blut. Sie würde immer alles von mir bekommen, was ich zu geben in der Lage war, solange wir es irgendwie schafften, unser Leben einigermaßen und so halbwegs in normalen Bahnen zu halten.  
  
Seitdem wir Hermione bei ihrer Geburt willkommen geheißen hatten, schoben wir große und schwerwiegende Probleme vor uns her.  
  
Wobei, das stimmte so nicht!  
  
Wann hatte es begonnen? Wann fing es an wirklich kompliziert zu werden?  
  
Ich wusste es gar nicht mehr richtig. Wenn ich genau nachdachte, wusste ich auf alle Fälle, das es viel zu früh angefangen hatte unheimlich zu werden.  
  
Fing es an als sie zu Krabbeln begann? Oder bei ihren ersten, tapsigen Gehversuche? Oder waren ihre Wutausbrüche, als sie nicht ihre Spielsachen bekommen hatte, weil sie im Gitterbett gefangen gewesen war, die ersten unheimlichen Anzeichen gewesen?  
  
Da lag das Problem, denn Hermiones Möglichkeiten das Unmögliche möglich zu machen, hatten uns das Leben in den letzten 10 Jahren zur Hölle auf Erden gemacht.  
  
Wobei Hermione ansonsten als Kind eine reine Freude war, wissbegierig, intelligent und schlau. Unser Kind hatte uns von Anfang an gezeigt, dass sie andere Altersgenossen weit überholte und ihnen in ihrer Entwicklung deutlich voraus war. Alle Eltern wären zumindest erstmal glückselig gewesen so ein Kind ihr eigenen nennen zu können, wären da nicht diese unerklärlichen Ausbrüche gewesen, die uns in Angst und Schrecken versetzten und aufgrund ihrer Unerklärlichkeit in schreckliche Gewissensbisse brachten und unsere Fantasie im negativen beflügelte.  
  
„Ich bitte dich, Zauberer? Hexen? Das ist Unfug!“, gab meine Frau mit leicht hysterischer Tonlage, wegen der Tatsache, dass unsere Tochter uns den nächsten Schock in unserm Leben beschert hatte, von sich.  
  
Ich schlug ungehalten auf die Tischplatte und verzog meine Gesichtszüge, denn meine Frau versuchte immer noch mit Verdrängung alles zu Regeln. Sonst war sie so rational, aber wenn es um diese Ausbrüche unserer Tochter ging, wurde sie immer leicht hysterisch.  
  
Langsam und betrübt schüttelte ich dann mein Haupt, denn in meiner Erinnerung sah ich die Spielsachen wild durch die Gegend fliegen, Gegenstände, die im Weg waren verschwinden, oder wie sich tonnenschwere Dinge einfach aus heiterem Himmel verschoben.  
  
Der erste Ausbruch hatte mich verzweifelt und geschockt zurückgelassen. Meine Frau und ich hatten uns an diesem Abend damals in den Schlaf geweint. Wir waren uns wie in einem falschen Film vorgekommen. Seit wann gab es so was?  
  
Was hatten wir getan, dass Hermione das konnte?  
  
Vielleicht hätten wir lernen können damit klar zu kommen und schwebende Gegenstände wären nicht das Schlimmste gewesen, aber als Hermione in einem ihrer Wutanfälle Helen mit einer Glasscherbe der Flaschen und Gläser, die sie zuvor vom Tisch gefegt hatte, angegriffen und an der Wange verletzt hatte, war ich ausgerastet.  
  
Ich hatte etwas Unverzeihliches getan und meine Tochter, mein Kind, geschlagen. Ich nahm an, dass sie zu jung war, um sich zu erinnern, aber ich tat es jenem Tag. Es belastete mich seither mit Schuldgefühlen. Danach war für mich selbst eine Welt zusammengebrochen und auch für Helen. Die Offenbarung wohin mich die unerklärlichen Gaben meines Kindes trieben waren erschreckend und dass ein Kleinkind seine Mutter verletzten konnte, beängstigend.  
  
Im Laufe der Jahre verzagten mein Frau und ich, denn Hermione konnte immer wieder neue, erschreckende Dinge, die uns nicht zur Ruhe kommen ließen. Nun die Information zu erhalten, dass es wegen der Magie passiert war, war erhellend.  
  
Für mich war Magie sofort eine adäquate Erklärung, die ich bereit war zu akzeptieren, da sie mir einen fundierten Ausweg bot, der mich nicht an meinem Verstand zweifeln ließ, während meine Frau in Zweifel versank. Ich hielt mich an diesem Strohhalm, die die Magie als Erklärung bot aber genau so verzweifelt fest wie meine Frau verzweifelte.  
  
„Die Eule, die hat sie sich, wie wir uns auch, nicht eingebildet“, wagte ich gespielt selbstsicher einzuwerfen.  
  
Schlussendlich hatten die Sonderheiten um meine Tochter heute den Höhepunkt erreicht, als uns heute beim Frühstück auf der Terrasse fast der Schlag getroffen hatte, weil ein riesen Vieh von einem Vogel im Sturzflug auf dem Tisch gelandet war und Hermione einen Brief hingehalten hatte.  
  
„Pah, Eulen sind wie Brieftauben“, behauptete meine Frau nun vehement und ich schmunzelte obwohl es nicht zum schmunzeln war. Ich nahm großzügig an, dass sie alles versuchen würde, um diese andere Welt zu leugnen.  
  
„Sind sie?“, fragte ich liebevoll spöttelnd.  
  
„Hör auf, nimm mich ernst“, giftet meine Frau zurück.  
  
„Ich nehme ernst, dass eine Eule hier gelandet ist mit einem Brief und man kann Hermione viel vorwerfen, eine blühende Fantasie gehört nicht dazu, Schatz! Sie hat das nicht geschrieben, oder eine Eule aufgetrieben“, verteidigte ich sie und bemerkte meine absonderlichen Wunsch, dass es wirklich wahr war und ich endlich eine Erklärung bekam, was bei ihr falsch lief.  
  
„Ich traue unserem Kind alles zu. Das Kind macht genug Unsinn! Dieser ominöse Brief wird es nur schlimmer machen, oder glaubst du daran?“, blickten mich ihre riesige großen, braune Augen hoffnungsvoll und gleichzeitig verzweifelt intensiv an.  
  
„Was? Dass es diese Welt gibt?“, wollte ich unsicher erfahren und spielte nervös mit dem Henkel meiner Teetasse.  
  
„Ja, glaubst du nicht, dass das nur Unsinn und Spinnerei ist?“, wisperte Helen sehr unglücklich und strich sich eine lockige Strähne mit zitternder Hand unwirsch aus der Stirn. „Hermione ist ein komisches, ein sonderbares Kind“  
  
„Wer bitte aus deiner Familie ist nicht eigen?“, wiegelte ich gespielt nachdenklich ab, denn ich mochte es nicht, wenn meine Frau zeigte, dass sie sich Emotional immer mehr von Hermione distanzierte und auch nicht, dass sie sie zunehmend nur als Kind bezeichnete.  
  
Unser Verhältnis zu unserer Tochter war angespannt und durch eine gewisse Kühle geprägt, wenngleich ich viel Wert darauf legte, dass sie doch alles bekam was sie brauchte, um ihren wachen Geist zu schulen. Aber die große Liebe, die konnte ich ihr genauso wie meine Frau leider nicht bieten, da wir dieses große, berauschende Gefühl schon vor Jahren ihr gegenüber verloren hatten.  
  
Dieses tragische Eingeständnis bereitete mir unglaubliche Herzschmerzen. Ich hatte nie so ein unglaublich schlechter Mensch werden wollen. War ich deshalb ein böser Mensch? War ich ein schlechter Vater?  
  
Solche Gedanken verfolgten mich zu jeder Zeit. Sie zermürbten mich und kosteten mich die ein oder andere schlaflose Nacht. Sie machten mir das Leben schwer und ab und an meine Familie für mich zu einer fast nicht zu tragenden Last.  
  
„Was willst du damit sagen?“, hauchte sie auch schon empört, da sie den Tadeln in meiner Stimme wahrgenommen hatte. Wir hatten durchaus, den ein oder anderen unschönen Streit miteinander gehabt, denn wir waren uns selten einig, wie wir mit Hermione umgehen sollten und was wir tun sollten, damit nicht herauskam, was mit unserer Tochter nicht stimmte.  
  
Wir lebten ein geheimes und verstecktes Leben, das uns belastete, denn es war nicht einfach für uns gewesen zu verhindern, dass Familie, Bekannte, Freunde und die Schule bemerkten, dass Hermione eben nicht normal war. Es war mehr als schwer, denn sie war nun mal anders als andere Kinder. Daher reagierte ich auf die Empörung meiner Frau auch mit einem abfälligen Schulterzucken.  
  
„Das was ich sage, aus deiner Familie waren doch immer alle hochbegabt… auch du“, wehrte ich ab.  
  
Wie jeder wusste, hatte damit jedes Kind in der Schule ein schweres Leben, weswegen unweigerlich, irgendwann auf das Glücksgefühl solch ein „besonders“ Kind zu haben die Ernüchterung folgte, doch in unserem Fall hatten sich nie Glücksgefühle eingestellt, weil Hermiones darüber hinausgehende Fähigkeiten einfach so ungewöhnlich waren, dass man uns nur mit Unverständnis und Misstrauen begegnet wäre und wir ungewollte Aufmerksamkeit erregt hätten.  
  
Kurz legte ich meine Hand an meine Stirn als hätte ich Kopfschmerzen. Ich hatte mir nie viel gewünscht in meinem Leben. Wir führten ein gutes Leben. Wir hatten ein Haus, hatten genügend Geld, eine Arbeit, die uns erfüllte und ein Kind, das erfolgreich in der Schule war und trotz Hochbegabung zurechtkam, zwar auf ihre eigene Weise, aber besser als viele andere. Warum musste abseits dessen alles so schwer sein?  
  
Aber wie mochte es erst für Hermione sein? Die, wie ich sehr wohl wusste, keine Freunde ihr eigenen nannte, ob nun wegen ihrer Hochbegabung oder der Ausbrüche sei dahin gestellt. Wie mochte es sein, wenn man plötzlich Klassen übersprang und gelobt wurde, weil man so schlau war, da machte man sich keine Freunde, aber wenn man auch noch unerklärliche und unheimliche Dinge tat, wurde es spektakulär schwer ein Kind zu sein!  
  
Meine Tochter tat mir schrecklich leid. Aber wie ich adäquat etwas an ihrem Dasein ändern konnte, hatte ich bisher nicht gewusst, doch nun tat sich mir die Chance ihr zumindest teilweise zu helfen, denn die Isolierung aufgrund der Hochbegabung blieb. Ich musste ihr beistehen ihr Leben auf die Reihe zu bekommen und konnte so vielleicht die Schuld meinem Kind gegenüber etwas mildern.  
  
„Du kannst Hermiones Anderssein nicht damit erklären, dass ich oder meine Familie immer sehr frühreif und oder eben auch sehr begabt waren“, wiegelte Helen extrem angegriffen ab und schniefte, dabei spiegelten sich Tränen in ihren Augen.  
  
Sie mochte es nicht, wenn ich sie mit Hermione verglich und meine Familie dabei ausklammerte. Wir schoben einander seit Jahren die Schuld hin und her, wer dafür verantwortlich war, dass Hermione eben anders war.  
  
Es gab also wegen unserer Tochter gar einige unschöne Moment in unserer Ehe!  
  
„Touché, meine Liebe“, zeigte ich mich sehr entgegenkommend und lehnte mich mit einem Seufzen zurück, überging dabei dieses delikate Thema der Schuld. In stillen Moment gab ich mir und nur mir die Schuld, aber Helen haderte auch oft mit sich, ob nicht vielleicht doch sie schuld war!  
  
Es war ein ewiger Kreislauf, den wir nur sehr schwer durchbrechen konnten, weil wir bisher zu keinem Ergebnis gekommen waren und meine Frau erkannte meine Aufgabe was die Schuldzuweisungen betraf. Sie schwieg kurz betroffen, während ich gedankenverloren den gerollten Brief der Eule immer wieder vor mir glatt strich.  
  
„Ich bin immer noch unglücklich, weil ich sie nicht zu nehmen weiß. Seit dem Zeitpunkt, als die Gegenstände durch die Luft geflogen sind…“, stockte Helen. Ihre Hand zuckte zu der kleinen, feine Narbe, die über ihre Wange lief und die sie immer sorgsam mit Make-up abdeckte. Sie blickte mich aus tränenverschleierten Augen an. „… seitdem habe ich Angst vor ihr“, gestand sie zitternd und schluchzte leise auf. Mein Herz zog es bei diesem Eingeständnis zusammen.  
  
Dieses Eingeständnis, dass man sich vor seinem eigenen Fleisch und Blut fürchtete, war schrecklich und das sollte nie ein Elternteil zugeben müssen.  
  
Aber ich konnte sie so schrecklich gut verstehen, ging es mir doch ähnlich, auch wenn Hermione sicher nicht absichtlich Helen verletzt hatte, so war die Erkenntnis, dass sie es mit ihren Fähigkeiten konnte sehr schmerzlich gewesen.  
  
Was für Eltern machte das aus uns?  
  
Ich versuchte mich zu fassen und gestand mir ein, dass auch ich Hermione seit meiner Handgreiflichkeit mit Samthandschuhen angefasst hatte, da ich wusste, alles Unangenehme sie wieder in einen Ausbruch treiben könnte und mich damit an den Rand der Selbstbeherrschung.  
  
„Verständlich, ich auch“, gestand ich somit widerwillig aber aufrichtig, was Helen ein unglückliches, aber auch resigniertes Lächeln entlockte. „Aber jetzt haben wir hierfür langsam aber sicher eine Erklärung“, deutet ich wieder hoffnungsvoll auf die Zeilen vor mir, worauf Helen niedergeschlagen das Gesicht verzog.  
  
„Die mir noch weniger behagt. Ich bitte dich, Magie? Zauberei? Sind wir hier in Hollywood gelandet?“, schüttelte meine sehr rationale Frau wild ihr lockiges Haupt „Das ist so unglaubwürdig“  
  
„Meine Liebe, ganz ehrlich? Es ist mir lieber dergleichen zu hören, als alles andere! Stell dir vor, man würde uns sagen, sie ist von Dämonen besessen, wie im Exorzist. Wäre dir das lieber? Da freue ich mich eher, dass meine Tochter eine Hexe sein soll“, schlug ich mich auf die Seite des kleineren Übels und unterdrückte den Schüttelfrost, der mich überfallen wollte, als ich meine tiefsten Sorgen aussprach. Ich hatte schon jede Möglichkeit als auch Unmöglichkeit in Betracht gezogen.  
  
„Du bist unmöglich, dass du immer alles derart verzerrst, oder gar eine Rechtfertigung findest!“, kam es scharf von ihr, worauf ich ihr einen deprimierten Blick zuwarf.  
  
„Tue ich das? Ich dachte, ich würde eher das positive einer Sache erkennen“, zeigte ich mich jetzt reichlich verschnupft, denn ihr Ton gefiel mir gar nicht.  
  
„Nenne es wie du willst, ich sage, du redest dir etwas schön, was nichts Gutes hat“, wehrte sie ab und verschränkte verstockt die Arme vor der Brust.  
  
Währenddessen sagte mir ihr Blick, dass sie mit sich haderte und einfach nicht wusste, was sie glauben sollte. Sie wollte an diesen Strohhalm, den man uns mit dem Brief hinhielt nicht glauben, denn wenn sich auch die Magie als Erklärung, als eine Pleite herausstellen sollte, würde sie so nur noch tiefer fallen. Sie wollte sich keiner falschen Hoffnung hingeben.  
  
„Siehst du das so?“, fragte ich blechern.  
  
Der schmerzhafte Knoten in meinem Magen nahm wieder zu. War in unserer Familie wirklich schon so viel kaputt gegangen, dass sie nicht erkannte, dass dieses Schreiben auch Hermione helfen könnte, den Ort zu finden an den sie gehörte? Sah sie nicht, dass diesmal die Hoffnung Hermione helfen zu können berechtigt zu sein schien?  
  
Seit einiger Zeit plagte mich die Sorge vor der Pubertät. Die Frage, wie wir das überstehen sollten, denn Hermiones eigene Unsicherheit war mir sehr wohl aufgefallen. Mein schlaues Mädchen wusste, dass sie völlig anders war als andere Mädchen und gerade dies mache ihr das alltägliche Leben, wie es andere in ihrem Alter lebten, doppelt schwer.  
  
Ich fand wir mussten unsere Tochter bedingungslos unterstützten und selbst wenn sich uns ein mehr als abstruser Weg auftat, würde ich ihn für sie beschreiten! Das war ich meiner Tochter schuldig, nachdem ich ihr sonst schon nicht helfen konnte. Ich war mittlerweile bereit jede Möglichkeit in Erwägung zu ziehen, solange es Hermione half.  
  
„Was willst du damit schon wieder sagen?“, giftete mich meine Frau an.  
  
„Dass unsere Tochter ihren Platz im Leben finden könnte durch dieses Schreiben und dem will ich mich nicht in den Weg stellen“, insistierte ich eifrig und legte all meine Hoffnungen, dass alles vielleicht wirklich durch dieses Schreiben besser werden würde, in diese Aussage.  
  
„Oh“, war Helens sprachloser Kommentar.  
  
„Ja, oh! Sie hatte es in den letzten 11 Jahren nie leicht, wenn sie nun unter Gleiche kommt und es diese andere Welt wirklich gibt, wer bin ich, mich ihr in den Weg zu stellen? Vielleicht macht das auch alles leichter, auch für uns?“, sprach ich die tiefe Zuversicht aus, die ich in mir trug. Würden wir vielleicht doch noch eine normale Familie werden?  
  
Gab es Hoffnung für uns normal zu sein?  
  
Ich war optimistisch, denn hier stand, dass diese Schule ein Internat wäre. Von Anfang an war uns klar gewesen, dass dies für Hermione nicht in Frage kommen konnte, wegen der Ausbrüche. Wobei ich wusste, dass es Helen und Hermione gut tun würde, wenn sie Abstand voneinander bekamen. Diese Chance sowohl für Mutter, als auch Tochter und für mich, mussten wir nutzen, denn unsere Zweisamkeit und Ehe hatte in den letzten Jahren arg unter den Problemen gelitten.  
  
„Was willst du damit ausdrücken? Leichter?“, schob sie nun ihre Teetasse unruhig über den Tisch und leckte sich unsicher über die Lippen.  
  
„Sie wäre weg, weit weg“, sprach ich inbrünstig, wenngleich auch flüsternd meine Hoffnung aus, dass damit alles gut werden würde und fühlte mich doch dabei wie ein miserabler Vater.  
  
„Ja…“, hauchte Helen betrübt und doch auch hoffend.  
  
Es klang nicht nett, aber ich wusste, welche zwei Herzen gerade in ihrer Brust schlugen. Das der Mutter, die sich ewig schon schuldig fühlte, weil sie ihr Kind nicht so liebte, wie sie es sollte und das der Ehefrau, die sich auch nach Leichtigkeit und Ruhe in ihrem Alltag und ihrer Ehe sehnte.  
  
„Ja, der Abstand würde uns allen guttun“, zeigte ich aufrichtig meine verachtenswerten Gedanken, während es in den Augen meiner Frau zu funkeln begann. Sie verstand langsam, was es bedeuten könnte, wenn wir Hermione ziehen lassen würden und das ich ähnlich dachte wie sie, auch wenn ich gleichermaßen in Konflikt mit mir stand.  
  
„Da hast du absolut recht, das würde er wirklich und du denkst sie würde lernen, sich zu bändigen? Ihr würde es auch gut tun?“, richtete sich meine Frau plötzlich sehr viel entschlossener auf und klang plötzlich auch hoffnungsvoll, was auch daher kam, dass wenn es zu Hermiones Bestem war, sie auch keine Schuldgefühle haben musste.  
  
„Das nehmen ich an, warum sonst sollte es eine Schule für Zauberei und Hexerei geben?“, stimmte ich ihr langsam nickend zu.  
  
„Das hört sich so unerhört… ich weiß nicht…“, legte sie ihre Hand auf ihren Mund, als würde sie verbotenes Aussprechen, aber ich konnte deutlich die in ihr aufflammende Zuversicht in ihren Augen wahrnehmen.  
  
„Abgefahren und unglaublich an?“, fragte ich nach, aber seitdem wir unsere Tochter hatten, waren wir gewöhnt dergleichen zu erleben. Einige Sekunden sahen wir und schweigend an, während wir wortlos jeder für sich entschieden, dass wir es wagen mussten.  
  
„Eine Welt in unserer Welt, das macht mir Angst“, wisperte sie schließlich wie erstickt durch ihre Hand und schluckte unwohl. Die Gänsehaut, die ihr nun aufzog, war nicht zu übersehen und ich nickte unglücklich. Es taten sich wahrlich Untiefen auf, desto länger man über diese Ungeheuerlichkeit nachdachte.  
  
„Ich weiß mir auch. Waren wir blind?“, zuckten meine Augen von dem Brief zu Helen und zurück. Würden wir wirklich das Richtige tun, indem wir sie ziehen ließen in diese uns unbekannte Welt?  
  
„Und doch lassen wir sie gehen?“, hörte sich in meinem Ohren die Frage meiner Frau eher wie eine rhetorische, denn eine echte an.  
  
„Ja“, äußerte ich dann doch entschieden. Das Schicksal hatte für uns vor langer Zeit selbst entschieden.  
  
Mr. Granger Sicht ende  
  
Hermiones Sicht  
  
HOGWARTS-SCHULE FÜR HEXEREI UND ZAUBEREI  
  
  
Schulleiter: Albus Dumbledore  
  
(Orden der Merlin, Erster Klasse, Groz., Hexenmeister, Ganz Hohes Tier, Internationale Vereinig. d. Zauberer)  
  
  
Sehr geehrte Miss Granger, wir freuen uns, ihnen mitteilen zu können, dass Sie an der Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei aufgenommen sind. Beigelegt finden Sie eine Liste aller benötigten Bücher und Ausrüstungsgegenstände. Das Schuljahr beginnt am 1. September. Wir erwarten Ihre Eule spätestens am 31. Juli.  
  
Mit Freundlichen Grüßen  
  
  
Minerva McGonagall Stellvertretende Schulleiterin.  
  
  
  
HOGWARTS-SCHULE FÜR HEXEREI UND ZAUBEREI  
  
  
Uniform  
  
Im Ersten Jahr benötigen die Schüler:  
  
  
   .     Drei Garnituren einfache Arbeitskleidung (schwarz)  
   .     Einen einfachen Spitzhut (schwarz) für tagsüber  
   .     Ein Paar Schutzhandschuhe (drachenhaut o.Ä.)  
   .     Einen Winterumhang (schwarz, mit silbernen Schnallen)  
  
  
Bitte beachten Sie, dass alle Kleidungsstücke der Schüler mit Namensettiketten versehen sein müssen.  
  
  
Lehrbücher  
  
  
Alle Schüler sollten jeweils ein Exemplar der folgenden Werke besitzen:  
  
  
-Miranda Habicht: Lehrbuch der Zaubersprüche, Band 1  
-Bathilda Bagshot: Geschichte der Zauberei  
-Adalbert Schwahfel: Theorie der Magie  
-Emeric Wendel: Verwandlung für Anfänger  
-Phyllida Spore: Tausend Zauberkräuter und -pilze  
-Arsenius Bunsen: Zaubertränke und Zauberbräue  
-Newt Scamander: Phantastische Tierwesen und wo sie zu finden sind  
-Quirin Sumo: Dunkle Kräfte. Ein Kurs zur Selbstverteidigung  
  
  
Ferner werden benötigt:  
  
  
        1 Zauberstab  
        1 Kessel (Zinn, Normgröße 2)  
        1 Sortiment Glas- und Krisstallfläschchen  
        1 Teleskop  
        1 Waage aus Messing  
  
  
Es ist den Schülern zudem freigestellt, ein Eule ODER eine Katze ODER eine Kröte mitzubringen.  
  
  
DIE ELTERN SEIEN DARAN ERINNERT, DASS ERSTKLÄSSLER KEINEN EIGENEN BESEN BESITZEN DÜRFEN.  
  
  
  
  
Ich hatte wie hypnotisiert auf den Brief gestarrt. Na gut, zuerst auf die Eule und dann auf den Brief und immer wieder sprang mir ein Wort geradezu ins Auge, Hexerei!  
  
  
War ich eine Hexe?  
  
  
Hoffnung stieg in mir auf, unendlich große Hoffnung endlich eine Erklärung zu bekommen. Gleichzeitig kam aber auch die Angst und die Unsicherheit in mir auf, dass ich mir zu sehr Hoffnungen machte und ich dann doch nur verarscht wurde!  
  
Dieses Schreiben war unglaublich wunderbar. Es war unglaublich aber auch zu schön um wahr zu sein.  
  
„Hermione würdest du bitte in dein Zimmer gehen!", forderte auf ein mal meine Mum verstockt und ich fand, überfahren wirkend.  
  
Mum klang dabei nicht fragend und auch wenn ich schrecklich nervös und aufgedreht seit der Ankunft des seltsamen Briefes war, hatte ich gelernt dieser tadelnden Stimme brav zu gehorchen.  
  
Sie verhieß meist nichts Gutes und suggerierte, dass ich etwas falsch gemacht hatte und wieder komische, nicht zu erklärende Dinge passierten, die es zu vertuschen galt.  
  
Wie sehr hasste ich doch mein Leben!  
  
Es war ätzend sich ständig dem Diktat meiner Eltern unterwerfen zu müssen. Andauernd machte ich etwas Falsch, verhielt mich nicht unauffällig genug, oder ließ meinen Emotionen zu viel freien Lauf.  
  
Ich stöhnte leidend auf und warf einen langen, sehnsuchtsvollen Blick, mit dem inbrünstigen Wunsch, dass dies die Lösung all meiner Probleme sein sollte, auf das Pergament. Ich wollte so sehr, dass es wahr war, während ich langsam ging um mich, wie die gehorsame Tochter die ich war, zurückzuziehen.  
  
Das größte Problem an der ganzen Sache war nur, ich wäre nicht ich, wenn ich nicht rasch meinen heimlichen Platz zum lauschen über der Terrasse eingenommen hätte, denn wann war ich das letzte Mal brav gewesen?  
  
Hätte mich berühren müssen was ich dann zu hören bekam?  
  
Mit Sicherheit, denn es war nicht nett zu hören, wie die eigenen Eltern derart zum Teil abfällig über mich sprachen, aber ich war es zu meinem Leidwesen gewöhnt die Zweifel, Ängste und Sorgen meiner Eltern wegen mir versteckt mit zu verfolgen!  
  
Es verletzte mich unsagbar tief, dass sie zum ersten Mal aussprachen und ich es hörte, dass sie mich fürchteten, dass sie Angst vor mir hatten, nur verstand ich nicht warum.  
  
Seit Jahren arbeitete ich an mir und unterdrückte zu große Gefühle, zügelte meine Emotionen. Wenn alle um mich herum wieder schrecklich dumm oder minderbemittelt langsam waren, geriet ich nicht sofort in Rage, denn ich hatte gelernt, dass die meisten Menschen nicht derart schnell waren wie ich. Mein letzter Ausbruch lag lange zurück.  
  
Na gut, ich sollte ehrlich sein, der letzte Ausbruch den Mum und Dad mitverfolgt hatten, lag lange zurück. Ich hatte gelernt zu vertuschen, wenn ich Verbotenes tat. Ich war schließlich schrecklich rasch im lernen!  
  
Ich biss mir auf die Zunge und unterdrückte rigoros die Tränen, die mich in den Augenwinkeln kitzelten. Bis vor kurzem war ich noch so glücklich gewesen diesen Brief zu lesen und jetzt hörte ich das!  
  
Natürlich, sie würden nie derart offen reden, wenn sie wüssten, dass ich jedes Wort hören konnte, aber ich machte mir schon lange keine Illusionen, wie meine Eltern mich sahen, wenngleich ich hoffte, dass sie mir diese Möglichkeit nicht nahmen, vielleicht die zu sein, die ich wirklich war.  
  
Eine Hexe!  
  
Vor meinen Augen tauchte die Bücherliste auf und während Mum ihre Angst vor mir aussprach, träumte ich davon eine berühmt berüchtigte Zauberin zu werden, die die Welt in Atem versetzte.  
  
Das wäre so cool!  
  
Ich wollte weg, weg von den Regeln meiner Eltern, weg von ihrem Unverständnis und ich wollte sie nicht länger stören. Vielleicht wären sie ohne mich wirklich glücklicher und vielleicht konnte ich mich endlich ausleben und lernen das alles zu steuern, was aus mir hervorbrach.  
  
Ja, ich wollte es wagen. Ich wollte dieses Abenteuer. Ich wollte diese neue Welt für mich kennenlernen und natürlich war ich verletzt, aber tapfer blinzelte ich die ungeweinten Tränen hinfort, denn ich vernahm, wie mein Dad freimütig Aussprach, dass er bereit war mich ziehen zu lassen. Siegessicher ballte ich die Hände zu Fäusten und reckte sie in die Luft, denn bald würde ich frei sein!  
  
Noch im Laufe desselben Tages kam eine eigenwillige Dame und nach ihrem Besuch lag ich später mit einem seligen Lächeln im Bett. Es hätte nicht besser laufen können. Jemand war aufgetaucht, um uns diese neue Welt nahe zu bringen. Die Muggelkundelehrerin Charity Burbage hatte uns in die Diagon Alley gebracht, dabei war auch zuvor mit meinen Eltern geredet und ihnen vorgeführt worden, das es zielgerichtete Magie wirklich gab.  
  
Seitdem war ich hin und weg und selbst Mum und Dad wirkten glücklich, wie seit Jahren nicht mehr!  
  
Diese Straße war der absolute Hit, so altertümlich, mittelalterlich und irgendwie rückläufig zur modernen Muggelwelt und dann doch wieder total anders, so mystisch und geheimnisvoll mit den versteckten, magischen Dingen schlicht überwältigend.  
  
Alles war beeindruckend, komisch und seltsam gekleideten Menschen, die Tiere, die außergewöhnlichen Läden, die unglaublich beeindruckende Bank mit den hässlichen Kobolden. Ich fühlte mich so besonders wie Dorothy aus Oz, oder Sahra in Die Reise ins Labyrinth bei David Bowie.  
  
Sie erfüllten mir jeden Wunsch, so als könnte sie es gar nicht fassen, dass sich nun doch alles klärte. Wir drei waren wie kleine, ausgelassene Kinder, die in einem Freizeitpark unterwegs waren. Wir gingen noch oft in diese magische Straße, um mein Lesebedürfnis zu Stillen. Selbst meine Eltern besorgten sich die eine, oder andere Lektüre zum Thema Magie und studierten sie aufmerksam. Es war eine für mich schöne, aufregende und spannende Zeit diese neue Welt für mich zu entdecken und zu erobern!  
  
Als ich das erste Mal meinen Zauberstab bei Ollivander in Händen hielt und fühlte, wie die Magie gezielt durch mich hindurchfloss, war es wie das Erwachen aus einem langen Dornröschenschlaf. Ich fühlte mich unbeschreiblich lebendig, als das helle strahlende Licht aus dem Stab brach und sich alles wieder ordnete. Im Hintergrund bemerkte ich, wie meine Eltern die Luft anhielten und gebannt zusahen, wie ich Magie wirkte, während ich selbst ein unerwartet erhebendes Gefühl hatte. Das hier war ein Geschenk, eine unvorstellbare Gabe und ich war mir sicher, ich war für Höheres bestimmt!  
  
Selbst meine Eltern wirkten mehr im reinen mit sich und mit mir. Eine bisher unbekannte Leichtigkeit herrschte ab dem Tag an dem der Brief angekommen war zwischen uns. Wir waren erfüllt von Hoffnung, dass nun alles gut werden würde.  
  
Danach las ich wie eine Irre, um alles über diese magische Welt zu erfahren und musste erkennen, dass es mir erst in Hogwarts möglich sein würde den Zauberstab zu benützen. Ein ärgerlicher Aspekt, aber er änderte nichts daran, dass ich sozusagen Trockenübungen beging. Ich lernte die Zaubersprüche auswendig und übte die Bewegungen. Ich war süchtig danach, wieder diese Magie durch mich fließen zu spüren und wünschte mir den Beginn der Schule herbei.  
  
Mir lag die Magie, mir stand die Zauberei nahe, das Wissen der Bücher flog mir zu, noch mehr als der Stoff der „normalen“ Schule. Ich hatte meine Berufung gefunden, ich wollte groß werden in der Magie.  
  
Wobei ich noch immer die Tatsache zu akzeptieren hatte, dass ich eben kein „normaler“ Mensch war, dass ich kein Muggel war, wie die Zauberer sagten. Mit großem Interesse las ich die Aussagen dazu in den Bücher und in diesen Tagen beobachtete ich meine Eltern genau und versuchte zu erkennen, worin der Unterschied zwischen uns lag.  
  
War es ersichtlich, dass wir anders waren? Bis auf die Magie, erkannte man es, sah man es?  
  
Warum war nur ich magisch, aber meine Eltern nicht? Fragen über Fragen, leider war mir hierbei kein Erfolg vergönnt, denn ich fand keine Anhaltspunkte, die ersichtlich gemacht hätten, dass ich eben magisch und anders war, als meine Eltern, die eben nichtmagische Muggel waren.  
  
Wir blieben eben doch gleich. Wenn ich nicht zauberte, war ich wie sie!  
  
Das beruhigte mich ungemein und ich war gespannt, wie die Zauberkinder von echten Zauberern sein würden. Wären sie mehr wie ich? Wären sie auch so begabt? Wären sie auch in der normalen Schule aufgefallen, so wie ich?  
  
Ich hoffte endlich Gleichaltrige zu finden, die mir ähnelten!  
  
Somit ging ich sehr frohgemut und mit der Hoffnung, dass ich nun auch mal Verstehen und Akzeptanz erfahren würde, wie es mir bisher verwehrt geblieben war, zum Zug. Auf nach Hogwarts, auf zu meinem neuen, meinem besseren Leben!  
  
Der Bahnsteig war rappelvoll und als wir die Wand zum Gleis 9 3/4 durchquerten, ließ ich mein altes Leben für immer hinter mir, während wir diese neue Welt, innerhalb der alten Welt für uns neu entdeckten!  
  
„Beeindruckend“, murmelte mein Vater und strich sich über sein grau meliertes Haar.  
  
„Beängstigend, dass das neben uns unentdeckt existiert“, wisperte Mum sichtbar sprachlos und ich konnte ihr nur Recht geben. Wie gelang es, dass man diese Welt so derart von mir abschotten konnte?  
  
Mein Kopf ging hin und her, das hier war einfach zu toll, so viele Menschen!  
  
„Autsch“, rief Mum urplötzlich aus und taumelte.  
  
„Vorsicht“, meinte ein großer Mann versnobt.  
  
Mum war, wie wir alle, abgelenkt durch diese andere Welt und dabei in einen wahrlich beeindruckenden Mann hineingelaufen. Ich starrte ihn, wie die beeindruckende Erscheinung an, die er war.  
  
„Ich… ich… entschuldigen sie“, kam es betreten von meiner Mutter, die sichtlich unangenehm berührt war und sich fahrig die Haare aus dem Gesicht strich „Ich habe sie nicht gesehen“  
  
„Ja, bitte meine Frau ist fasziniert von all dem hier“, winkte Dad eilig ab und deutete sichtbar wohlwollend auf die alte Lok, die dampfend vor uns stand.  
  
„Erkennt und bemerkt man… Muggel, wenn mich nicht alles täuscht“, zeigte sich der Mann vor uns exaltiert in seinem herrschaftlichen Gebaren.  
  
Ich konnte meinen Blick gar nicht von seinen fast weißen, langen Haar abwenden. Der erste Mann mit langem Haar den ich nicht im Film oder in Zeitschriften sah und der sich benahm und gab, wie ein Schauspieler aus den alten, historischen Filmen, die meinen Mum so liebte.  
  
Dieser Anblick fesselte mich, vor allen Dingen, weil ich mir unweigerlich meinen Vater mit langem Haar vorstellte. Ich hätte beinahe ein fast hysterisches Lachen von mir gegeben, unvorstellbar. Aber während mir mein Vater lächerlich erschien, wirkte der Mann vor mir, wie ein König, der selbstsicher einher schritt. Sein Aufzug war eigenwillig mit Mantel und Gehstock, aber er wirkte ganz und gar nicht albern in diesem Aufzug, sondern er strahlte eine fast schon aristokratische und herrschaftliche Erhabenheit aus, die einem ehrfürchtig zurückweichen ließ.  
  
„Lucius, dort vorne warteten Mr. und Mrs. Parkinson“, ertönte eine melodische Stimme neben ihm und die Augen meiner Eltern gingen zu der strahlend schönen, aber auch arrogant erscheinenden Frau in einem sehr schicken, edeln Kostüm, das ihre tadellose Figur betonte.  Sie musterte Mum sofort skeptisch.  
  
Diese Frau verzog keine Miene in ihrem leblos wirkenden Gesicht, aber ich wusste, dass Mum sehr viel bedacht auf ihr Gewicht legte und gerade taxierte, wer besser aussah, sie oder diese fremde Dame.  
  
„Sie sind ein Zauberer?“, wollte Dad unschuldig erfahren und eine sehr helle Braue zuckte sichtbar abwägend in die Höhe, während sich ein eiskaltes Lächeln auf den markanten Zügen seines Gegenübers ausbreitete.  
  
„Passen sie auf sich auf“, klangen seine Worte fast wie eine Drohung in meinen misstrauischen Ohren.  
  
Dann wandte er sich auf dem Absatz mit wehendem Mantel ab und legte einen durchaus einmaligen Abgang hin, dabei teilte er die Menge wie Jesus das Meer, so wichen sie vor seiner souveränen Gestalt zurück.  
  
„Was für ein Mann“, flüsterte Mum so leise, dass Dad sie nicht hörte und ich blickte ihm skeptisch hinterher. Mum hatte manchmal einen sehr eigenen Geschmack.  
  
„Mädels, wo bleibt ihr, nicht dass der Zug ohne Hermione abfährt“, rief Dad erregt über die Menge und mir kam es vor, als wäre es das Schlimmste für ihn, wenn der Zug wirklich ohne mich fahren würde.  
  
„So, mein Mädchen ist nun eine junge Frau, mach uns stolz und zeig allen, wie schlau und begabt du bist“, verabschiedete mich mein Vater, unterdessen stand ich schon auf dem Trittbrett und blickte zu meinen Eltern hinab und nickte eifrig.  
  
„Ich werde euch stolz machen, versprochen“, entgegnete ich gewichtig und Mum schenkte mir ein inniges Lächeln, wie ich es selten von ihr bekam.  
  
„Pass auf dich auf Hermione und dir ein vergnügliches Jahr in der Schule“, wünschte sie mir sichtlich zuversichtlich und gut gelaunt.  
  
„Macht´s gut“, winkte ich und hüpfte frohgemut in den Zug.    
  
So eroberte ich den Zug für mich und durfte an diesem Tag mit einem Schlag wieder erkennen, dass ich selbst in der Welt der Magie anders war!  
  
Was für eine herbe Enttäuschung diese Erkenntnis war. Kinder schienen eben doch Kinder zu bleiben, ob magisch oder nicht! Sie hatten an sich dieselben Interessen wie die Muggelkinder und damit konnte ich so gar nichts anfangen.  
  
Sie waren fiese, kleine Biester!  
  
Sie  wussten Brillanz, Belesenheit und Genialität nicht zu schätzen und interessierten sich so wie die Muggelkinder, fast nur für triviale Spiele und derbe Späße. Wie ernüchternd dies doch schon gleich zu Beginn für mich war.  
  
Ich begegnete den Mädels meiner Jahrgangsstufe und erlebte doch nur dämliches Gekichere und von den Jungs dümmliche Geschichten, die sie zum besten gaben. Somit verzog ich mich hinter mein Buch und fiel fast sofort wieder in meine distanzierte, besserwisserische Manier zurück, um mich selbst vor den bösen Kindern zu schützten, die wie die Spürhunde erkannten, dass ich eben anders war.  
  
Ruhiger als sie, gewichtiger in dem was, oder auch wie ich es äußerte, wie eine kleine, überkandidelte Erwachsene eben. Es machte mich nicht wirklich sympathischer, wenngleich man festhalten musste, dass mich ihr sinnloses und hirnfreies Verhalten auch nicht wirklich mehr ansprach.  
  
Eine vertrackte Situation, die unendlich ernüchternd war und es machte mich auch zutiefst traurig, dass sich für mich auf den ersten Blick auch hier nichts im zwischenmenschlichen Bereich ändern würde. Auch in dieser neuen Welt war und blieb ich seltsam und würde wohl keine Akzeptanz finden, niemand hier las gerne Bücher und schon gar keine Schulbücher.  
  
Als ich ein Gespräch im Zug der älteren Kinder belauschte, musste ich auch noch erfahren, dass ich es doppelt schwer in dieser Welt haben würde.  
  
Mir war, als würde ein Kartenhaus über mir zusammenstürzen, das ich mir in den vergangenen Wochen in meine wildesten Träumen ausgemalt hatte, aber die Wahrheit und die Realität holten einen immer sehr schnell ein. Mir wurde so schlagartig klar, dass ich weder ganz in die eine noch in die andere Welt gehörte!  
  
Ich wurde als sogenannte Muggelgebürtige nur wiederwillig hier geduldet, während man in der Muggelwelt Angst vor mir hatte. Es war nicht leicht als 11, fast 12-Jährige zu erkennen, dass man nirgends wirklich hingehörte.  
  
Verwirrt vernahm ich die Wörter Reinblut, Halbblut und Muggelgebürtige. Bisher hatte ich davon noch nichts genaues gelesen, aber ich nahm mir vor in Hogwarts gewissenhaft zu recherchieren, was das für mich bedeutete und als ich die mich bezaubernde Bücherei am nächsten Morgen entdeckte und ihre Geheimnisse für mich eroberte, wurde mir über dem gelesen schlicht und ergreifend schlecht.  
  
Das war sogar noch schlimmer als erwartet und ich stöhnte auf, als ich für mich feststellte, was das für mich und meine Zukunft bedeuten würde. Ich würde doppelt so gut und dreifach besser sein müssen als jeder andere, um meine minderwertige Geburt wegzumachen!  
  
Ganz toll, ich landete damit dann doch sehr hart und schluckte.  
  
Diese Offenbarung wurde eines meiner bestgehüteten Geheimnisse, vor allem meine Eltern würden nie erfahren, welchen Problemen ich in dieser neuen Welt ausgesetzt war. Sie waren froh, dass ich nun dort war, wohin ich aufgrund meiner magischen Fähigkeiten gehörte, auch wenn das in der magischen Welt nicht alle so sahen, aber sie würde ich in ihrem Glauben lassen!  
  
Keine schöne Einsicht für ein kleines Mädchen, aber noch hatte ich von all dem nichts in seinem Umfängen gewusst, denn diese Zugfahrt zog sich unendlich, während ich mit den Mädchen meines Alters nichts anzufangen wusste.  
  
Umgehend erfuhr ich im Zug Ablehnung und Verachtung und wäre ich nicht so stark gewesen, wie mich das Leben schon in jungen Jahren gemacht hatte, wäre ich wohl in Tränen ausgebrochen, aber so lenkte ich mich entschlossen von meiner Isoliertheit ab und half einem sichtbar nervösen und unsicheren Jungen beim Suchen seiner Kröte und lernte dabei den großen Harry Potter kennen!  
  
Harry Potter, eine Legende in der magischen Welt, war eine reine Enttäuschung, denn an ihm war nichts besonders.  
  
Wobei ich augenscheinlich mehr über ihn wusste, als er über selbst, was seltsam anmutete, aber nicht mein Problem war!  
  
Vor allem da ich in dem Abteil nicht willkommen war, weil seine Begleitung mich nicht wirklich willkommen hieß. Dass ich zum ersten Mal erfolgreich meinen Zauberstab vor Publikum zu benützten konnte, hob meine Laune ungemein und ich freute mich diebisch über den Blick der beiden Jungs.  
  
Zaubern fiel mir leicht, hexen war einfach und unendlich bezaubernd und half mir über die Tatsache hinwegzusehen, dass mir diese Zugfahrt keine Freunde eingebracht hatte.  
  
Ich flüchtete somit aus dem Abteil, um mich diesem großartigen Moment alleine hinzugeben. Mir bedeutete es unendlich viel, dass ich es geschafft hatte einen Zauber zu wirken, ohne vorher wirklich geübt zu haben!  
  
Egal was ich schon alles gehört hatte, ich wusste, dass ich gut war und das baute mich sehr auf. Während der restlichen  Zugfahrt zweifelte und sorgte ich mich, ob das alles Richtig war, wenn sich für mich im Grunde doch nichts ändern würde. Ich würde weiterhin alleine sein, aber als ich das große, beeindruckende Schloss vor dem dunklen Nachthimmel wie eine Trutzburg vor mir aufragen sah, wusste ich, dass dies der Ort meiner Bestimmung war.  
  
Ich war daheim angekommen!  
  
Ich war überwältigt und demütig, dass dieses Gebäude ab nun an mein Zuhause sein würde, dass ich diesen geschichtsträchtigen Ort von nun an unsicher machen konnte.  
  
Alle meine Begleiter waren ebenfalls sprachlos von der mystischen und magischen Schönheit dieses Ortes.  
  
Die Bootsfahrt ging regelrecht wie im Rausch an mir vorbei. Ich war derart gebannt und gefesselt, dass ich das Kommende gar nicht richtig registrierte und als ich mit festem und entschlossenem Schritt die Große Halle betrat, wollte ich mir nicht anmerken lassen, dass ich selbst ein wenig sehr eingeschüchtert war und bekämpfte meine Unsicherheit damit, dass ich meine ebenfalls nervösen Kameraden mit meinem Wissen über Hogwarts überhäufte. Wieder ein Punkt, der offensichtlich machte, wie unterschiedlich wir waren. Ich hatte alle Bücher gelesen und wusste von Hogwarts alles, was es in Büchern und vor allem in „Geschichte Hogwarts“ zu wissen gab. Ich fragte mich, wie diese zum Teil reinblütigen, magischen Kinder, keine Ahnung von diesen Dingen haben konnten!  
  
Es offenbarte aber wieder einmal mehr, wie unterschiedlich wir in unserem Verhalten waren!  
  
Ich fand sie ignorant, sie fanden mich bestimmt besserwisserisch, aber nichts konnte meine Euphorie dämpfen. Ich war überschäumend begeistert und ab dem Moment war es mir gleich, was andere mal wieder über mich dachten. Ich wollte die beste Hexe dieser Welt sein!  
  
Das hier war ein Wunder und ich würde es zu meinem ganz persönlichem Wunder machen!  
  
Die Eindrücke überschwemmten mich regelrecht, dort die verzauberte Decke, über die ich schon gelesen hatte, aber die in Wahrheit noch viel schöner und überwältigender war, dort ein Hut, der plötzlich zu sprechen anfing und dem ich mit gespitzten Ohren lauschte.  
  
  
Ihr denkt, ich bin ein alter Hut,  
mein Aussehen ist auch gar nicht gut.  
  
Dafür bin ich der schlauste aller Hüte,  
und ist´s nicht wahr, so fress ich mich,  
du meine Güte!  
  
Alle Zylinder und schicken Kappen  
sind gegen mich doch nur Jammerlappen!  
  
Ich weiß in Hogwarts am besten Beschied  
und bin für jeden Schädel bereit.  
Setzt mich nur auf, ich sag euch genau,  
wohin ihr gehört! Denn ich bin schlau.  
  
Vielleicht seid ihr Gryffindors,  
sagt euer alter Hut, denn dort regieren, wie man weiß,  
Tapferkeit und Mut.  
  
In Hufflepuff dagegen ist man gerecht und treu,  
man hilft dem andern, wo man kann,  
und hat vor Arbeit keine Scheu.  
  
Bist du geschwind in Denken, gelehrsam auch und weise,  
dann machst du dich nach Ravenclaw, so wett ich, auf die Reise.  
  
In Slytherin weiß man noch List und Tücke zu verbinden,  
doch dafür wirst du hier noch echte Freunde finden.  
  
Nun los, so setzt mich auf, nur Mut,  
habt nur Vertrauen zum Sprechenden Hut!  
  
  
(Zitat aus Band 1 Harry Potter und der Stein der Weisen, Seite 130)  
  
  
Nach und nach setzten sich die Schüler und wurden in die Häuser sortiert, dabei war ich selbst schrecklich nervös, wohin ich schlussendlich kommen würde. Die Einteilung an diesem Abend in die Häuser war entscheidend für unsere Zukunft.  
  
Unterdessen ließ ich meine Blicke über die Lehrerschaft schweifen, sah mir den alten Mann mit dem langen, weißen Bart an und versuchte das Gefühl, das seine gutmütige Miene nur Schauspiel war, zu verscheuchen. Er wirkte so unschuldig mit seinem milden Lächeln, dass mich mein Gefühl ad absurdum führte.  
  
Die restliche Belegschaft fesselte mich nicht wirklich. Die Dame, die uns hereingebracht hatte, erschien mir streng aber integer, damit konnte ich umgehen. Der Riese am Ende des Tisches zog die Blicke schon aufgrund seiner Größe auf sich. Ich machte Professor Burbadge aus, die mich in die magische Welt eingeführt hatte und einen sehr düster wirkenden, aber noch recht jung erscheinenden Mann, der vollständig in Schwärze zu versinken schien.  
  
Seine Miene war unleserlich, aber er wirkte unglaublich kompetent in seinen selbstsicheren und doch abweisenden Auftreten. Erst der Ruf meines Namens ließ mich aus meiner Betrachtung aufschrecken.  
  
„Mhm, sehr schwierig“, sagte die piepsige Stimme an meinem Ohr, als der Hut über meine Augen rutschte „Schwierig, ich sehe viel Mut. Ein brillanter Kopf, das muss ich sagen. Da ist mehr als Begabung… hier ist Genialität, du meine Güte ja und wie… und ein starker Durst sich zu beweisen, nun das ist interessant, so jung und schon so schlau… wo soll ich dich hin stecken, junge Dame? So viel List und Tücke…“  
  
„Bitte… keine Ahnung!“, sprach ich überfordert in meinem Kopf und war mal wieder vollkommen ruhig zu meinem Erstaunen, obwohl doch ein Hut mit mir sprach. Ich war schier überwältigt, was sich mir für neue Welten offenbarten und freute mich auf die Herausforderungen. Wie funktionierte das hier?  
  
„So unentschlossen? Oh, und doch so wissbegierig! Du scheust keine Arbeit, wärest damit auch eine gute Huffelpuff, nur die restlichen Huffelpuffs wären nichts für dich“, schränkte der Hut zweifelnd ein und ich runzelte die verdeckte Stirn. Das war eindeutig kein Kompliment.  
  
„Äh“, wollte ich wenig eloquent einwenden, aber der Hut ließ mich nicht zu Wort kommen.  
  
„Spannend… zu meiner Verwunderung würdest du dich selbst großartig in Slytherin machen. Es ist alles da in deinem Kopf und Freunde würdest du dort wahrlich finden, nur dein Blut gereicht dem Gründer nicht zur Zufriedenheit… eine Schande, wärest du doch nur ein Halbblut… schade, schade…“, sprach der Hut leidlich und ich verzog die Mundwinkel, da sich mir ein Haus verschloss wegen etwas, wogegen ich nichts tun konnte. „Selbst Ravenclaw wäre passend für deinen wissensdurstigen Geist, aber wahrlich keine Herausforderung…“, zählte der Hut nach und nach auf und machte mich nun doch unruhig. Wo sollte ich die nächsten Jahre verbringen, wenn er alles verwarf?  
  
„Gibt es kein Haus für mich?“, fragte ich vorsichtig.  
  
„Natürlich, jeder hat seinen Platz, dann eben nach… Gryffindor!“, schrie er nur das letzte Wort laut in die Halle und die ältliche Dame zog mir den Hut vom Haupt und ich sprang ohne zu zögern auf und eilte zufrieden und wohlgemut auf mein Haus, auf meine ungewisse Zukunft zu.  
  
Ich war voll der guten Dinge, trotz der negativen Facetten der magischen Welt, die ich heute schon erlebt hatte!


End file.
